This invention relates to munitions deployed in line charges. In particular, this invention relates to a partially frangible link at one end of a line charge that limits recoil during deployment to assure linear deployment of the line charge without hindering the effectiveness of its rear lengths.
The use of line charge systems by the military to breach holes in mine and obstacle fields is well known. Usually, these systems are launched by rocket and deploy out of a box. The rocket pulls a line charge out of a container to fly downrange and drape over obstacles and mines. The line charge has a detonating cord, or other explosives butted end to end, and warheads that are surrounded by one or more strength members. The rocket is connected to the strength member and picks up and deploys the line charge downrange in a snake-like fashion. Upon landing, the line charge drapes over obstacles and mines. A short time later a fuze in the system detonates the explosives in the line charge to clear a path.
On deployment, for maximum effectiveness, the line charge should be pulled taut to lay out in full length. To achieve this end, line charges are connected to either parachutes, the launch container, or both. In the case of parachutes, if a tail wind is blowing during deployment, the rear of the line charge will move forward and loop past forward sections of the line charge in what is known as the "J" effect. In cases where the line charge is anchored to the container, the deployed line charge may have sufficient energy to recoil and spring forward. This may lift and move the entire container to such a degree that it will "J" forward and hence reduce its effective length. In line charges, where both containers and parachutes are used, the "J" effect is observed.
This "J" effect, is caused by excessive inertial energy being imparted to the rear of the line charge and results in looping of the explosive line in the line charge. When it is detonated, fratricide is likely to result.
Fratricide is defined as the condition whereby during the propagation of detonation along a length of the line charge, the detonation of the first elements of the line charge cuts the explosive train further along the length of line charge. This occurs prior to the arrival of the detonation front and stops the line charge from fully functioning along its entire length.
Consequently, the remaining section of line charge becomes a dud and leaves unsafe explosive elements within the path which was to have been cleared. This creation of sections of duds and the "J" effect always leaves areas within a mine and obstacle field uncleared and unsafe for transit.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for reduction of recoil and the "J" effect associated with line charge deployment by dissipating the excessive inertia of the line charge during launch before movement by attached parachutes and/or containers.